Petalburg Forest Sucks Or Not
by MultiPeaceOut14
Summary: Drew's always calm, collected, and prepared...right? Nope. Drew has done one of the dumbest things you can do: gone to Petalburg Forest without his Pokemon late at night! How is he going to get out of this one? (HBD Rosie!)
1. Chapter 1

_Now, whose brilliant idea was it to go to Petalburg Woods at ten o'clock at night without any Pokemon?,_ Drew thought angrily as he stepped forward and felt his shoe land on something squishy.

_Please, please just be a pile of leaves, or at least something shoe-friendly. _Drew grimaced.

Drew prided himself on always being prepared, and normally, he lived up to his own expectations. However, the situation he was in definitely took the Caterpie.

_Great, just great. I am lost, tired, and don't have my Pokemon with me. The only thing that could possibly make this worse is if a wild Mightyena came and ate me. Good thing I-_

Drew stopped as he heard a crunching sound.

_Probably just a Zigzagoon….or a small Pokemon that is an absolute vegetarian. Crap! This is all my own stinking fault!_

Just when Drew was starting to mentally write his will…

"Son, what are you doing here at this hour?"

_Wait?! What?!_ Drew thought as he opened his eyes, which since hearing the crunching sound, he'd closed out of fear…not that he was ever going to admit it.

Once his eyes were open, he saw a young man looking at him, concerned.

"Uhh…I'm…I'm" _Ugh. I don't want to admit I'm lost._

"You're lost, aren't you? There's no shame in admitting it", the man said kindly.

"Yeah. I'm….lost. Plus, I left my Pokemon back at the Pokemon Center where I was staying at in Rustboro City", Drew said as he hung his head down in shame.

"That isn't good. Well, we can solve the more immediate problem. Follow me, and I'll lead you out of the forest since I know it like the back of my hand". He then proceeded to walk away.

Drew quickly followed as the thought of staying one more minute in this stupid, stinking forest gave him the energy and motivation to move.

Both were quiet as they walked.

When they finally got out, Drew had never felt so relieved to see a town.

"You're welcome to stay for the night at my house if you'd like. It'd probably not be the best idea to try to get back to Rustboro City this late at night."

_Which he shouldn't have done in the first place! _Drew mentally chastised himself.

"Yeah, you're right. I graciously accept your offer. Thank you very much."

"That's good to hear. You can take the guest bedroom. Well, this was an eventful night of training. I never expected to see you out here, Drew. It was really quite a surprise."

_What?! How did this man know this name when they'd never done a proper introduction?! Was he a fan? Drew had done an incredible job at the last Grand Festival, managing to make it in the Top 2. However, you could never be too sure…_

"Sir, I'm grateful that you saved me and all, but how do you know my name?"

"Oh, right. I can see where that'd be a little weird since we haven't met before, but I feel like I know you well. My daughter talks about you all the time."

"Really? Is she a fan of mine?" Drew asked, although not with much enthusiasm._ I hope she's not a crazy fangirl. I might have had a better chance of surviving this nightmare in the forest._

The man proceeded to give Drew a look, which Drew couldn't tell was of amusement or confusion, and opened the door to his home.

"I guess you can say that" was the only thing he said.

Drew walked into a comfy house, which instantly made Drew feel so comfortable to the point that he actually yawned.

"I bet it's been a long night for you."

_I'll say._

"Since you left all your stuff in Rustboro, I'll lend you some of my clothes. While I get them, you can get comfortable in the guest room, which is down the hall."

"Thank you so much, sir. I really appreciate it", Drew exclaimed gratefully.

"No problem." With that, the man walked away, leaving Drew to go to the guest room.

There was just one little problem that Drew encountered as he walked down the hall.

_Which room is the guest room?!_ Drew thought as he stood in the hall in front of one of the five doors.

_Well, guess there's only one way to find out._

Drew sucked in a breath as he opened the door that was in front of him. The sight he saw took away the breath he'd just taken.

In the moonlight was a sweet angel asleep and oblivious to the world with a content look on her face

Only problem was that he knew this angel very well…

Yes, all the strange events that happened to him today led up to him finding May's room. Go figure. This would explain the prior conversation.

"Of course. Of all the people that could've found me, it had be your dad", Drew whispered as he silently closed the door with a soft smile on his face. _Guess there was a bright side to all this._

He kept that soft smile all through his finally finding the guest room after three more times (_Wow. They sure have a lot of rooms_) and through his bedtime preparations.

When he finally fell asleep after his hectic day, he dreamt of the girl three doors away.

"MAY! MAX! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Drew heard a voice yell, which he recognized as Caroline, May's mom. He'd never forgot that really loud voice cheering May on back during the Hoenn Grand Festival.

He'd been up and dressed for quite a while now and was waiting for everyone else to wake up. He hadn't wanted to just disappear without stating his thanks one more time.

Drew waited a few minutes to allow them to gather. He then stepped out of the guest room and followed the smells to the kitchen. The whole family was sitting around the table, although May's back was to him.

_Let's see if I can't have a little fun here_. Drew smirked at his devious thought and proceeded to talk quite loudly.

"Thanks so much for your hospitality, Norman!"

As soon as May had heard his voice, she quickly whipped her head around and started choking on her bagel.

"DREW?! WHAT ARE DOING HERE?!" May managed to yell after her little choking fit was over.

When Drew just stood here with a grin on his face, May turned to her dad.

"DAD?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE WAS HERE?!"

At that moment, Max decided that it was his turn to talk. "Probably because you were snoring away in your room."

May started blushing furiously, much to Drew's amusement. "I don't snore."

As the argument between the two siblings escalated with the parents trying to calm them down, Drew decided it was time for him to go.

Drew was almost out of the door when he heard footsteps headed straight for him, so he turned.

"Drew! So umm….where are you headed to now?" May asked with a faint blush still on her face.

Drew stood looking at her, remembering another time when she'd asked him the same thing.

Drew smiled, a true smile and not a smirk.

"I'm thinking of heading to Sinnoh and competing there, so as my rival, I expect to see you there", he replied while handing her a beautiful and slightly wrinkled rose that had been in his pocket throughout the whole debacle…**and the whole reason for the debacle in the first place**. Too bad he'd only managed to get one.

May's blush became more prominent.

_Let's see if I can make her as red as a Tamato berry._

Drew leaned over and whispered next to May's ear. "Your Teddiursa PJs are adorable."

May stood there, stunned and managed to become a shade that Drew knew for sure was darker than a Tamato berry.

_Mission accomplished. Now, I better run before she can react._ With that thought, Drew quickly ran out the door.

When he was at the corner of the street, he heard May's response.

"DREW! YOU PERVERT! YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU! MARK MY WORDS!"

With a grin on his face, Drew continued his way.

_Guess Petalburg Forest isn't so bad after all._


	2. Chapter 2

**~This was an alternative ending for the story. This starts after Norman says "Oh, right. I can see where that'd be a little weird since we haven't met before, but I feel like I know you well. My daughter talks about you all the time."~**

"Oh, really. Who's your-?" That's Drew managed to say before a loud voice erupted from the house.

"DAD!" The voice screamed from another room. "MAX WENT INTO MY ROOM AGAIN!"

Drew froze as he realized that the voice that had just yelled dad sounded familiar…very familiar.

Drew then proceeded to turn his head in the direction of footsteps and saw May in pajamas.

"DAD, PUNISH MAX!"

"May, we ha-" Norman tried to interrupt May who was throwing quite a tantrum, much to Drew's amusement.

"NO, LISTEN DAD! I'VE TOLD HIM A MILLION TIMES…"

_Well, it's time to me to make my appearance. Can't wait to see her reaction when she notices I've been here the whole time._

"Geez, May. You're even loud at home. I bet the whole neighborhood heard you" Drew said while he stepped out from behind (who he now knew to be May's dad) Norman and threw a smirk at a quickly blushing May.

"Wha-? Dad, WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" May managed to sputter.

"Lower your voice, young lady. I am right in front of you" Norman stated calmly. "I found Drew in Petalburg forest and since it's dark, I invited him to stay with us".

"Petalburg Forest? What were you doing there?" May asked as her annoyance at the mere presence of Drew evaporated and replaced by her curiosity.

_There is absolutely no way I'm telling May what happened. Now, how do I change the subject? I got it!_

"Nice PJs, May", Drew replied mockingly.

With that, May once again turned a bright crimson and ran off, presumably in the direction of her room.

_I'm going to have fun here. I guess Petalburg Forest isn't so bad after all._


End file.
